Someone Like You!
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Kim seems to hate Brodik for harassing Raguna. When he comes to her house one rainy night, will something good happen or maybe something bad? BrodikxOc


**I do not own Rune Factory Frontier, but I do own my Ocs!**

**This is the first Brodik fic in this site and I was disappointed on that there was none with him in it. So, I decided to make one with him and a female farmer, but does not go into dungeons like Raguna does. Just a regular farmer like Erik.**

**

* * *

**

Kim was getting fustrated as she tried to pull the weeds out of her field. She was not able to afford a hoe or a sickle since she was low on money. It was raining and she did not even care if she caught a cold. She did not even care if her wet reddish-brown hair was getting on her face. All she cared about was to get her work done before she can go inside her house. Her pet Wooly, Woolie was watching her work and then it went over, tugging on her leg.

"I guess I should stop working." Kim picked up Woolie in her arms. "Come on. I'll make us something warm."

She walked into her house and went into her storage box to get herself a couple of towels. She had two fluffy, dry ones in her hand and then she dried Woolie with the towel. The little sheep creature cooed and nuzzled its wooly face against her cheek, getting Kim to giggle. After Woolie was dried up, Kim got the other towel and used it to dry herself up. She made sure that her ears were dry and clean and then she sat on the bed, looking outside to see the rain starting to pour hard, loudly beating against the window. If she was out there much longer, she would have had caught a cold by now. Just now, Kim was hoping that she would not get it.

Woolie hopped on the girl's lap and looked up at her, its tiny paws resting on her tummy. The 19-year old looked down at it, smiling. Woolie was the first monster that Kim had befriend with when she was exploring Whale Island with Raguna and made good friends with Iris. It was too wet to visit her today, so she would have to make it up by seeing her tomorrow evening. Kim and Biance hate each other since Kim did not like her attitude and Bianca did not like her the first moment she laid eyes on her. They were considered to be enemies. Danny would tease her and Kim would wind up kicking him by the shin and sometimes on his manhood. She did not relate well with Mist, although she loves Turnips as well. Anette was like a sister to her and they would always have things to talk about whenever they see each other. She would sometimes go to the Snowside Bar for a drink and a meal and talk to Rita about her problems. She avoids talking to Turner when he is drunk since he does... weird things. Melody would always encourage her to come take a bath, but she would kindly decline since she was always busy with her farming and taking care of Woolie.

However, there was one person who drove her nuts more than Danny could. That person was none other than Brodik. He would harass Raguna from time to time and that just gets her annoyed, despite of how strong and, dare I say, good-looking he was. They never see each other from eye to eye, as if Brodik never knew that Kim existed. When he ever catches a glance at her, she would turn her back away from him, wanting to do nothing with him. But in spite of that, the girl had no idea that she was starting to have feelings for him, even though they have never spoken a word to each other. Kim could never get the guy and she may not want to. But when he messed Raguna's field with a Golem, that was when she drew the line. She does not like people messing with her friends and everyone else knew that. Kim wanted to confront him, but he would always be somewheres else.

Kim grumbled, "Why are men so stubborn? Does he have something against farming? I just don't get it!"

Woolie let out a small coo and it sounded like it was talking to her. She looked down at it and patted it gently.

"You're right," she said. "I should maybe stop jumping into conclusions and give him a chance..."

There was a loud knock on the door and it startled the two. Kim put Woolie on the bed, got up, and walked towards the door. She hesitated for a moment before she opened it to see a wet Brodik standing there. Her breath was hitched to her throat and she looked like she was going to freak out, but she did not. She just stood there, looking right at the man. It was as if they were having some kind of staring contest and who knows who was winning.

Brodik finally spoke, "Uh, could I come in?"

Kim frowned a little. "Why should I?"

"Please."

The girl let out a huff before she stepped aside. "All right. You are going to get a cold if you stay out there anyway. But one more thing, why don't you get back to your house?"

Brodik was silent. "Just let me in already!"

"Whatever."

Brodik walked inside and then Kim closed the door. She threw a towel at him without saying a word and walked back to her bed. Woolie was looking at Brodik with curiousity and it was annoying the man a little.

He asked, "You take care of this thing?"

Kim said, not looking at him, "That thing's a Wooly and yes, I take care of it."

"I, uh... I see," the man spoke, finishing on drying himself. "You have a better place than that Raguna does."

That got the girl to glare at him. "Why?"

Brodik blinked at him. "What's your problem?"

"Why are you harassing Raguna? What did he ever do to you? He would never do anything bad!"

That got Brodik to glare back. "You don't know what kind of person he really is! He's a man with a black heart and dark soul!"

"That's a lie!!"

"Think what you like, sweetheart, but he is what I think he is!"

Kim flushed at the little pet name he gave her. "WHAT?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

Brodik grinned, enjoying with teasing her. "I'm Brodik. Who else do you think I am?"

_Who the hell is this guy? I am surprised that no one else complains about him! Heck, why isn't Raguna complaining? Wait... Raguna is not one to complain. I guess it would be me and that Bianca..._ Kim thought in her mind, mentally talking to herself. _This guy wants to play with me, huh? I guess I'll play with HIM then._

She grinned. "You're Brodik, huh? Well then, my name is Ms. I'm-Going-To-Kick-Your-Ass-For-Messing-With-My-Friends!"

_Hmm, this cat has claws. I like it. Heh, hard to believe that Raguna's friends with this gal._ Brodik thought with a tone of amusement.

He said, "You think you can kick my ass? Come on, then. Give me your best shot."

Kim stood, her fists balled tightly. "Here I come!!"

Woolie covered its eyes, whimpering a little as Kim was charging to Brodik. Brodik quickly got up from his chair, dodged her first punch, dodged the next, and then he grabbed both of her fists before he had her arms behind her back, turning her around and trapping her in his grasp. He had one hand holding her fists and his other arm around her to keep her from struggling.

Brodik laughed. "So, you think you can fight, eh? You're going to need LOTS of practice if you ever plan on having my... ass kicked," he whispered seductivly in her ear.

Then he grabbed her chin, moved her face to his and pressed his lips on hers, eyes closed. Kim's eyes were widened, not sure what she wanted to do. Brodik pulled away and then laughed at how red her face was. It was as red as a tomato.

He asked, "What? You never been kissed before?"

Kim shyly admitted, "Y-Yeah, that... that was a first for me..."

Brodik grinned. "Heh heh heh. Hahahahahaha! Same here!"

"What's so funny?"

"You! You amuse me! And to think that I would fall for a girl like yourself."

Kim blushed. "H-huh? You like me after I treated you like crap?"

Brodik laughed again. "I had other girls treat me like that! You are sooooo different! Hahahahahaha!!"

"Well, I never met a guy like you..."

Brodik stopped laughing when Kim seized his lips with hers, wrapping her arms around his neck. His eyes were widened before he closed his eyes, kissing her back. He kissed her hungrily as he held her close to him. Kim pulled away, grinning.

"Horny, are you?" she asked seductively.

Pressing his forehead on hers gently, the white-haired man replied with his big grin, "Pretty much..."

He seized her lips again and pinned her to the bed. Kim let out a moan when she felt his tongue brush her lips, wanting enterence. She opened her mouth when she let out a gasp when he touched her breast and that gave Brodik an opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues danced as their kiss got deep. Then they pulled away, panting. Brodik held Kim in a loving embrace, his hand on the back of her head while his other arm was around her waist. Kim cuddled on him.

"How long will you be here for, Brodik?" she asked.

"For a while."

"You can stay here as long as you want. Here in Trampoli, I mean, but only if you promise not to harass Raguna."

Brodik grinned. "I'll try not to deal with him too much."

"Why you-"

"Hahahahahahaha!"

* * *

**Yep, that's it. The first fic that Brodik has ever been in! Hope you enjoyed it and if you want more, let me know ;)**


End file.
